Little Brother Kyle
by LuxOcean
Summary: Kyle is lost and Zatch agrees to help him find who he is looking for. And how does Kyle help Zatch and Kiyo fight mamodo battles without using a book or his partner?


Hey people! This is my first Zatch Bell FanFic. I hope you like it and please no flames. Thank You.

Disclaimer:I do not own Zatch Bell nor any of the characters in it. However, I do own this story.

* * *

Little Brother Kyle

_Chapter 1: Lost in the Park_

In the Beginning:

It was raining outside. It looked like a painting with all the colors mixed into one. It was also cold outside and just the thought of being out there would make you miserable. The girl who was in her room at this time was looking out her window. She was a sophomore at a high school. She had plenty of friends and her family cared about her but for some reason, she was feeling lonely inside and missing something.

She always stood in her room, always thinking about her family problems and her little brother who had just died three years ago. She always liked to smile when she seen kids outside playing on a bright sunny day. She adored children and she always played with them. People even thought that she was weird because she was like fifteen playing with little eight year-olds. But she didn't care what others thought of her. She just wanted to be a big sister again.

She was still looking out her window and noticed a little boy with soaked clothes and a ripped cape on. He also carried a white book with him and he also looked gloomy. Her eyes suddenly went wide with concern. She had noticed that the boy resembled her little brother in some ways. Especially his aqua blue eyes. She knew that since her dad wasn't home, she could probably let the boy in her house. Actually, her dad was almost never home.

The girl finally put on her shoes and ran outside. She ran to the boy on the other side of the street and noticed that he was crying. He finally noticed that the girl was headed in his direction and so he stopped crying and whipped his face. The girl stopped and kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"I d-don't have any parents…" He replied still whipping his eyes with his sleeve. The girl held out her hand to lift him up.

"Here come with me. It's really cold and wet out here. You'll catch cold yourself." She said as the little boy grasped her hand.

They both got inside of her house and they were in the kitchen. She was taking out pots and pans and all kinds of different foods.

"Oh. I'm so rude. My name is Jade." The girl said." What's your name?"

"M-my name is Kyle." He replied with a big smile." You're the first person who has ever treated me nicely. Thank you."

She looked at him a little confused and finally answered back," You're welcome Kyle. So what brings you to San Francisco?………"

Now:

"What! How could I loose? You tricked me you stupid girl!" The man said with anger in his voice. He was slowly watching a light-blue book burn with awkward blue flames. He was also looking at a boy who was crying and turning transparent.

"How could you have done this to me? All of the money that I could have had! Your _Mamodo_ will not be king! You just watch!" He said again now running away and leaving the transparent boy behind.

After the boy vanished along with the book, Jade and Kyle were relieved_. Another Mamodo down and many more to go, _thought Jade as she looked down at Kyle. Kyle was looking at his shoes now.

"It's okay Kyle. At least there are less Mamodos who are selfish. I know that it sucks but hey at least you're still here. I mean without you coming around, I wouldn't be here right now and we wouldn't have twelve spells in our spell book." She said brightly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Jade. I sure am glad that you're my partner instead of some greedy jerk. You really make a difference too. We make a great team." Kyle said looking at her with hope in his eyes," Well, I don't care about being king just as long as the king is kind and responsible."

"Yes and I couldn't be anymore proud of you. You're like a little brother to me." She said hugging him. Jade hasn't felt this important in years.

"So… Are ya hungry? I know I am!"Jade asked him with a wide smile on her face. Kyle's face lit up immediately.

Meanwhile… 

"Hey Kiyo! Can I go to the park? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Zatch asked jumping up and down with volcan 300 in his hands.

"Yeah sure Zatch just don't get into trouble." Kiyo said reading his book without even looking at Zatch.

"Yeeaah! All right! Park time! Park time! I just hope that Naomi isn't there today." Zatch said running out of Kiyo's room holding onto volcan.

Back to Jade and Kyle:

Jade and Kyle were walking to a restaurant and it was a very beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and the streets seemed very crowded. It was super easy to get lost in this crowd that they were in. Jade looked near herself and noticed that Kyle was missing.

"OH CRAP! Kyle! Where are you?" She called out. But there was still no response from Kyle. She was rummaging now. She looked all over the place but there wasn't a trace of his blond hair and his aqua-blue eyes anywhere.

"Jade! Where are you?" Kyle called out. He also didn't hear Jade. He was getting worried now and he wondered why she was gone. He didn't like to ask people for help because some people didn't have the time of day for him- until he met Jade.

They were starting to drift apart without even knowing. They were both headed in different directions. Kyle was completely lost and he went through many streets and passed schools. He then noticed a playground and headed in that direction. He had no idea why, but he liked to go to parks.

He seen another boy there all by himself. He was happy and he seemed to be playing with a box? Kyle approached him and then he noticed that he looked familiar. Yes now he knows who the boy was: Zatch Bell. People always thought of him as a weakling but not Kyle. Kyle was actually related to Zatch. Kyle was Zatch's older cousin and he had to protect Zatch sometimes. He knew that since Zatch was so innocent and weak, that he had to have lost his memory.

Zatch finally noticed Kyle and he stopped playing with volcan. Zatch stared at Kyle who was staring right back at him. Then Zatch finally said," Hey. I never saw you around here. Who are you?"

"My name is Kyle." He answered still looking at Zatch.

"Heh heh! It's nice to meet you Kyle. My name is Zatch Bell but you could call me Zatch." Zatch smiled as he said this and then asked," You wanna play with me and volcan?"

"Volcan?" Kyle asked confused. He had a worn out look on his face. He still needed to look for Jade.

"Yeah. Kiyo made him for me. I try to play with him every day. Hey! You should meet Kiyo. He's very busy sometimes but he is nice."

"Well actually, I'm looking for someone. I'm lost." He said softly looking at his shoes.

"Oh don't worry. Kiyo and I will help you look for whoever you're looking for." Zatch said smiling and patting Kyle on the back.

Kyle had no choice to go with Zatch or not. He knew that maybe Zatch or Kiyo knew this city better than he did. So he followed Zatch and hoped for the best.

_End Chapter 1: Lost in the Park

* * *

_

Hey! So how did you like my story? I need to know people. Come on give me more ideas and please review. Thank you.

-LuxOcean


End file.
